shadow_war_menzafandomcom-20200214-history
Jormungandr's Shadow
Overview *Commander: Breaden R *Promethium: 0 *Total Points: 1565 *Sectors: 13 The Shadows Move in the Deep Coils of the Great Serpent The planet Menza Prime was almost lost once before: Decades ago, the planet was almost lost to an invading Tyranid Hive Fleet. Imperial records state that it was the smaller Hive Fleet, Jormungandr. The Planetary Defense Forces were quickly overwhelmed when, after a barrage of meteors fell from the sky, Tyranids burst forth from the ground. Small ones at first, their talons slicing flesh with ease. The earth heaved and shook when giant serpents burst through the crust of the world in the middle of bustling hive cities. After months of battle, it seemed the Imperial forces had won out, the Hive Fleet retreated from orbit and the remnants of Jormungandr were disposed of. Or so they thought. Twilight of the Underhive Lately there have been whispers, rumours, spreading beneath the largest Hive City on Menza Prime. Some unknown thing stalks the dark burrows left behind by the Tyranids. All who dwell in the undercity know best to steer clear of those haunted places, a dark Shadow resides there. Trespassers would learn well to avoid them, lest they end up dead...or worse. Intruders to the underhive have made things worse for the population there, it has aggravated the spirit they know to respect and leave be. The Shadow moves, its territory now spreads to the populated areas, seemingly on the hunt. Will those who live beneath the surface of Menza Prime ever be safe again? Force Roster Hymir The Alpha of the brood. All who have happened upon it and survived, which is very few, claim it is a thing of darkness, this is the Shadow in its primary form. It is a massive thing that has eyes that burn with a fierce intensity that rivals the sun, and its claws can tear visible rents in the very air itself. Hymir, Tyranid Alpha Adrenal Glands, Extended Chitin Carapace, Pair of Boneswords, Pair of Scything Talons, Flesh Hooks. SkillsCombat Master, Survivor Spawn A recently birthed Warrior. His birth cries echoed throughout the tunnels, those who heard it now suffer sleepless nights for fear of being murdered by whatever made that blood curdling noise. Spawn, Tyranid Warrior Adrenal Glands, Extended Chitin Carapace, Flesh Hooks, Rending Claws The Wraiths Twin Gun-Beasts, birthed from the same spore, identical in every way. Sometimes there are those who challenge the tales of the Shadow. They wander into the dark trails taunting it. On the rare occasion someone returns, their stories strengthen the belief that something is truly there. Every now and then these stories tell of not one, but two Shadows. But that's impossible, isn't it? The Wraiths, 2x Tyranid Gun-Beasts Phantom- Adrenal Glands, Extended Chitin Carapace, Pair of Scything Talons, Flesh Hooks, Venom Cannon, Skills''' '''+1BS Spectre- Adrenal Glands, Extended Chitin Carapace, Pair of Scything Talons, Flesh Hooks, Venom Cannon Skills: Crack Shot (reroll injury roll when inflicting damage) Current points: 1565 Current Promethium: 0